The Little Pink Mermaid
by Tayler4ever
Summary: this is a crossover with jim and sakura again using the little mermaid from disney so we hope you like it it's our one year anniversary so I surprised her Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and The Little Mermaid
1. Chapter 1

**Tayler4ever: Hey guys this is a surprise for Vampiremisress96 she will love it**

**Gaara: Or not you don't know if she will like the movie or not**

**Tayler4ever: She loves Disney movies Gaara**

**Vampiremisress96: Hi guys what are we talking about **

**Gaara: something for you **

**Tayler4ever: *Puts Vampiremisress96 in a closet* You can't be here right now**

**Gaara: That was mean**

**Tayler4ever: Anyways this is for Vampiremisress96 when we first starts it all it's our one year anniversary of our partnership and friend ship so hope you guys like it **

**Gaara: Yeah you guys wait…what do you know about her and how you know she thinks of you as a friend**

**Tayler4ever: shut up Gaara she is anyways this is a JimSaku crossover so Jim to the disclaimer**

**Jim: Tayler4ever and Vampiremisress96 doesn't own Naruto and The Little Mermaid**

**PS: We started all our stories in June 16th 2013 with JimSaku first**

The Little Pink Mermaid

_**ROLES:**_

_**Sakura Haruno: Ariel**_

_**Jim Hawkins: Prince Eric**_

_**John Silver: King Triton**_

_**Delbert Doppler: Grimsby**_

_**Captain Amelia: Carlotta**_

_**Morph: Max**_

_**Karin: Ursula**_

"_I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho, Look out, lad, a mermaid be waitin' for you, In mysterious fathoms below_" the sailors sang as they sailed on the ship.

"Isn't this great? The salty sea wind in our hair" Jim said as he felt the air brush against his hair "Perfect day to be out in sea" Jim said as he looked at his company Delbert

"Oh yes…delightful" Delbert uttered as he leaned over the edge of the boat looking slightly greener

"A fine strong wind and following sea. The sea king Silver must be in a friendly type of mood" One sailor said as Jim helped him tighten the ropes

"King Silver?" Jim asked with a confused look on his face

"Why King John Silver, ruler of the merpeople lad. I thought every good sailor knew about him" another sailor answered

"Merpeople! Jim pay no mind to him and this nautical nonsense" Delbert said

"But it ain't nonsense it's the truth I'm telling you from the deeps of the ocean they live" The sailor exclaimed loudly while he gestures wildly causing the fish to flop out of his hand falling back into the ocean.

"_Heave. ho. Heave, ho. In mysterious fathoms below" _the sailors began to sing againwhile the fish stares back at the ship and sighed in relive.

Meanwhile under the sea, near the kingdom of Atlantica, many merpeople where swimming towards a concert. Then a seahorse blows into a trumpet releasing a fanfare sound.

"Ahem…his royal highness, King Silver!" the Seahorse announced as King Silver enter the hall while merpeople applaud and cheered wildly "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous Sebastian!" and Sebastian came out to receive a mild applaud

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Sebastian" Silver said

"Oh, your majesty, this will be the best concert I have ever conducted your daughter they will be spectacular" Sebastian said

"Yes, and especially my little Sakura" Silver said as he sat down on his chair

"Yes she has the most beautiful voice...If only she'd shown up for rehearsals once in a while" Sebastian muttered to himself as he finally reaches the podium and begins the orchestra

"_Ah, we are the daughters of Silver._  
_Great father who loves us and named us well:_  
_Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Atina, Adella, Allana._  
_And then there is the youngest in her musical debut,_  
_Our seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you,_  
_To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell,_  
_She's our sister, Sa-k." _and all the girls stopped singing and saw that the shell that was meant to have Sakura inside was empty

"Sakura!" Silver yelled furiously


	2. Chapter 2

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 2

Meanwhile with Sakura a young mermaid with long, flowing pink hair, emerald eyes her outfit consists with a green tail and a lavender seashell bikini top was currently leaning against an old ship mast staring curiously at the sight in front of her.

"Sakura wait for me" Sakura's yellow, blue striped fish friend named Flounder yelled as he tried swimming faster towards her. Sakura just rolled her eyes at her friend

"Flounder hurry up" Sakura called out over her shoulder finally Flounder caught up to Sakura

"You know I can't swim that fast" Flounder panted out

"Ah there it is" Sakura responded pointing out the ship "Isn't fantastic?" Sakura asked

"Yeah…sure it erm it's great. Now lets get out of here" Flounder said nervously as he started to swim off but didn't get very far as Sakura grabbed him back by the fin

"Oh you're not getting cold fins now are you?" Sakura asked as she swam down to the ship, dragging him with her

"Who, me? No way" Flounder started "It's just, it looks err…damp in there yeah. And I think I'm coming down with something, yeah I got this cough "Flounder said as he coughs unconvincingly. Sakura just turned her head to Flounder

"Alright I'm going inside. You can stay out here and watch out for sharks" Sakura said as she went through the porthole of the ship

"Alright you go I stay and watch fo…what sharks! Sakura!" Flounder yelled in fright and dove for the porthole only to get stuck and he tries to fit through the hold "Sakura…I can't… I…Sakura help!" Flounder yelled in defeat Sakura smiles and laughs at him and swam to him

"Oh Flounder" Sakura said as she started to pull him

"Sakura do you think there might really be sharks around here" Flounder whispered

"Flounder, don't be such a guppy" Sakura said as she continued to pull

"I'm not a guppy" Flounder groaned finally he pulled out of the porthole and into the ship and started to swim behind Sakura looking around the ship, but both were unaware of the shark passing behind them

"This is great I mean I really love this" Flounder said as he followed Sakura in there "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn…YAAAAHHHHHH!" Flounder scream in fright as he saw a skull he yelled in fright making him crash into a pillar causing parts of the ship to fall down "Sakura!" Flounder screamed again as he swam towards her making her fall due to the force.

"Oh are you okay?" Sakura asked as she smiled at him

"Yeah sure no problem" Flounder said shaking in fear

"Shhh" Sakura said putting a finger to her lip as she swim up a hole in the ship she looked around "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" Sakura asked as she looked at the fork in fascination

"Wow, cool but err what is it?" Flounder said as he started at it Sakura just smiled at the fork as she held it in her hands

"I don't know but I bet Scuttle will" Sakura said as she put the fork in her bag

"What was that?" Flounder asked as he heard something pass the outside of the ship and Sakura swim somewhere else "Did you hear something?" Flounder asked looking around again but Sakura was distracted looking at some pipes

"Hmmm I wonder what this one is" Sakura asked herself as she looked at something

"Sakura" Flounder said nervously

"Flounder, will you relax. Nothing is going to happen" Sakura said calmly as Flounder turn around to the window to see a shark looming behind them about to open his mouth

"AAHHHH! Run! Shark! We're gonna die" Flounder yelled swimming away towards Sakura as the shark broke in the window and swam towards them destroying everything in his path. They swim back upstairs but the shark beat them to it as it appeared from under them, quickly swimming the over way with the shark sharp on their tails Sakura's got caught on a piece of wood sticking out. Looking back at the shark Sakura swam down to retrieve it and managed to get it before the shark bit down, Sakura quickly followed Flounder as they headed towards the porthole

"Oh no" Flounder said in panic as he approached the porthole he tried to get through the window but had trouble fitting through Sakura helped him out by pushing him, once Flounder was out Sakura followed him out of the porthole. Shortly after Sakura was out the Shark crashed out of the ship and followed them as they swam round and round however Flounder looked back at the shark not seeing the piece of wood in front of him so he hit it head on making him start to fall down and the shark followed him. Seeing this Sakura quickly dropped her bag and swam down to grab him, Sakura managed to grab him by swimming half way into an old anchor hole but the shark kept coming towards them so she moved out of the way making the Shark swim through it thus getting trapped it in. Sakura picked up her bag and swam up to the surface with a smile on her face

"You big bully THBBBTTT" Flounder said as he stuck out his tongue and blow a raspberry at the Shark which made him try to snap at him "Woah!" Flounder then followed Sakura and started to swim up to the surface Sakura just laughed at him

"Flounder, you really are a guppy" Sakura laughed

"I am not" Flounder groaned back

Meanwhile on the surface a seagull named Scuttle was on his little island humming to himself while looking through his telescope

"Scuttle!" Sakura yelled waving at him Scuttle then looked through his telescope the wrong way shouting

"Woah mermaid off the port bow! Sakura how are you doin' kid?" Scuttle yelled he then lowered the telescope to reveal Sakura at wing's length "Wow what a swim" Scuttle said in amazement Sakura looked behind her grabbing her bag

"Scuttle look what we found" Sakura said as she handed him her bag

"Yeah we were in this sunken ship and it was really creepy" Flounder said

"Human stuff, huh? Hey lemme see" Scuttle said as he dropped an anchor making him fall to the floor due to his foot being caught in it but he quickly got up and started to walk over to the bag stepping on Flounder's head in the process and started to look inside the bag "Oh look at this wow this is special indeed this is very unusual "Scuttle muttered as he looked at the fork

"What? What is it?" Sakura asked excitedly

"It's a Dinglehopper!" Scuttle announced "Humans use these little babies to straighten their hair out see a little twirl there and a yank there and voiolay! You got an aesthetically pleasing configuration hair that humans go nuts about it" Scuttle explained as he stroked his now bigger, fluffier hair

"A Dinglehopper" Sakura repeated as she stared at it

"What about that one" Flounder asked pointing at the pipe

"Aw this I haven't seen in years!" Scuttle said as he held it in his hands "This is wonderful a banded, bulbus Snarfblat" Scuttle announced as he held it in front of Sakura and Flounder's face that just looked at each other and said together

"Oohhh" in amazement

"Now the Snarfblat dates back to prehistorical times , when humans use to sit around, and stare at each other all day. It got very boring" Scuttle explained as he was in Sakura's face staring in her eyes "So, they invented the Snarfblat to make fine music allow me" Scuttle said as he put it in his mouth he blew in to it making seaweed pop out the other end then he stopped blowing to cough as the taste hit the back of his throat

"Music?" Sakura said in shock

"It's stuck" Scuttle said still coughing

"Oh the concert! Oh my gosh my father going to kill me" Sakura moaned as she started packing everything away in her bag

"Concert was today?" Folder asked

"Maybe you can make a planter out of the thing" Scuttle said still contemplating the pipe Sakura grabbed the Snarfblat from him and put it away in her bag

"Uh I'm sorry Scuttle I've gotta go. Thank you Scuttle" Sakura yelled as she waves and starts to swim down

"Anytime sweetie, anytime" Scuttle yelled back as he waves. Both Sakura and Flounder swim back to the palace unaware that two eels were watching them with glowing eyes making a magical projection for the sea witch Karin to see in her lair

"Yeeeeeees, hurry home princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Ha Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace." Karin started as she threw another live shrimp in her mouth and ate it "And now look at me wasted away to practically nothing banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. Flotsam! Jetsam!" Screamed out the eels's names making them hit their head on the rock they were underneath "I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to Silver's undoing" Karin ordered as her tentacles wrapped around her in a sinister way.


	3. Chapter 3

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 3

Back at the palace Sakura was now in the throne room in front of both her father and his advisor Sebastian who was currently pacing above King Silver's crown

"I just don't know what we are going to do with you young lady" Silver said

"Daddy I'm sorry I just forgot I…" Sakura started to explain but was cut off by Silver

"As a result of your careless behavior..."

"Careless and reckless behavior" Sebastian yelled cutting of Silver

"Yes because of his behavior the entire celebration was, er" Silver started again but again was cut off by Sebastian who quickly swam in front of Sakura's face

"Well, it was ruined! That's all completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the whole kingdom" Sebastian yelled pointing at Sakura

"But it wasn't her fault!" Flounder answered back to Sebastian who along with Silver gave him a small glance making him nervous "Ah well first uh this Shark… yeah chased us yeah and we tried to… but we couldn't he was all grrrr and we were like woah" Flounder explained with various faces and action to explain the situation "Ah then we were safe. But then this seagull came, and it was this is this and that is that" Flounder said mimicking Scuttle. Silver looked shocked at hearing this

"Seagull? What?" Silver repeated in shock and Flounder coved his mouth realizing he had said too much and hid behind Sakura's hair that look at him with a slight glare of annoyance "You went up to the surface didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?" Silver asked angrily as he got closer to Sakura

"Nothing happen" Sakura replied sheepishly

"Oh, Sakura how many times must we go through this?" Silver sighed slapping his hand on his forehead tiredly "You could've been seen by one of those barbarians by…by one of those humans" Silver finished, his voice in disgust at the word human,

"Daddy, they aren't barbarians" Sakura said in the human's defense

"They're dangerous do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eaters hook" Silver said softly as his lifted up Sakura's chin

"I'm sixteen years old, I'm not a child anymore" Sakura argued back as she moved away from him

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean you will obey my rules" Silver yelled

"But if you would just listen" Sakura argued back

"Not another word and I am never, never to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear?" Silver ordered as he turned away from her. Sakura's eyes started to fill with tears at the words Silver yelled so she swam away from the palace crying quietly while Flounder followed her. Silver watched Sakura with tired eyes as he sat back down on his throne, leaning his head against his hand

"Hm! Teenagers…they think they know everything. You give them an inch and they swim all over you" Sebastian said standing next to Silver

"Do you, er, think I was t…too hard on her?" Silver asked leaning closer to Sebastian

"Definitely not. Why, if Sakura was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss none of this flitting to the surface nonsense. No, sir I'd keep her under tight control" Sebastian answered while listening to him Silver's face showed he had an idea, looking at Sebastian he started

"You are absolutely right, Sebastian" Silver said

"Of course" Sebastian replied

"Sakura needs constant supervision" Silver said

"Yes constant" Sebastian said

"Some-one needs to watch over her, to keep her out of trouble" Silver ordered

"All the time" Sebastian nodded to Silver

"And you're just the crab to do it" Silver replied as he pointed to Sebastian

"Me?!" Sebastian squeaked out shocked that he had been chosen. With a sigh, Sebastian started to walk out of the throne room "How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies not tagging along after some head strong teenager" Sebastian muttered to himself. Turning his head to the window he saw Sakura and Flounder holding a bag looking very secretive. After checking around them the two sneaked away from the palace

"Hmm? What is that girl up to?" Sebastian asked himself as he followed them. Passing rock after rock Sebastian follows them to a cave, resting down panting on a nearby rock he sees Sakura open the cave door slightly look around for anyone nearby they then swim inside. Seeing the door about to close shut Sebastian quickly swims inside only to get his feet stuck in between the door, trying to pull his way out Sebastian grabs some nearby seaweed and pulls himself out but the force is strong sending Sebastian flying hitting a sand timer on the ground. Rubbing his head Sebastian opens his eyes to see human stuff all around the cave and Sakura holding a human object lying down on the ground with Flounder next to her

"Sakura are you okay?" Flounder asked seeing Sakura sad

"If only I can make him understand. I just don't see things the way he does. I just don't understand how a world that makes such wonderful could be bad

"_Look at this stuff  
Isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?_

Sakura sang as she placed the dinglehopper in its holder _  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has ev'rything?_

Sakura continued to sing as she looked around the cave at her collection_  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Lookin' around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything_

Sakura shrugged her shoulders _  
_

_I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

Sebastian looked shocked as Sakura continued to sing_  
__[You want thingamabobs?  
I got twenty]_

Sakura sang showing Flounder her thingamabobs _  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more_

As Sakura placed the box down, leaning against a rock in a gaze

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see  
Wanna see 'em dancin'  
Walkin' around on those  
_"Whad'ya call 'em? oh – feet"  
_Flippin' your fins you don't get too far  
Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'  
Strollin' along down a  
_"What's that word again_?" __street_

_Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world_

_What would I give  
If I could live  
Outta these waters?_

Sebastian walking towards them, got shocked by a reflection causing him to crash in to mug_  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on the sand?_

Sakura sang as she and Flounder lay on the ground_  
Betcha on land  
They understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women  
Sick o' swimmin'  
Ready to stand_

_And ready to know what the people know _

Sakura continued as she showed Flounder her books _  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
_"What's the word?"_  
burn?_

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that shore above?_

Sakura started to swim to the top of the cave reaching for the surface_  
Out of the sea  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world"_

Once Sakura finished singing, Sebastian who was still in the mug started to fall down a rock landing on the ground causing it to smash releasing Sebastian from its prison. To avoid getting hurt Sebastian tried to grab some of the human objects to stop him from falling but it failed and only resulted in Sebastian falling down with a bunch of human stuff following him. The noise caused Flounder to hide in a metal helmet and Sakura to turn around in

"Sebastian!" Sakura yelled in shock as Sebastian had human things all over him

"Sakura…what, are you mad? What is all this?" Sebastian asked as he pulled the human stuff of his body

"It's my collection" Sakura answered sheepishly

"Oh I see your collation" Sebastian started softly then his face started to show anger "When your father hears about this!" Sebastian yelled as he pulled the remaining stuff of him

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Flounder asked

"Aww pleases Sebastian he would never understand" Sakura pleaded

"Sakura your under a lot of pressure down here come lets take you home and get you something warm to drink" Sebastian said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him. Sakura then saw a shadow covering the cave in darkness above her

"What do you suppose?" Sakura wondered as she swam towards the surface

"Sakura" Sebastian asked as he swam after her


	4. Chapter 4

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 4

Once Sakura reached the surface she moved her hair out of her face so reveal explosions of colorful fireworks around a nearby ship. Seeing this Sakura just giggled in excitement as she was entranced, by the amazing sight in front of her.

"Sakura what…what are you?" Sebastian asked as he and Flounder arrived up the surface, he turned to where Sakura was looking "Jumping Jelly fish!" Sebastian yelled out in shock as he saw the ship, he turned to Sakura who was already swimming closer towards the ship

"Sakura, Sakura! Please come back!" Sebastian pleaded out. Once Sakura got closer enough to the ship, she looked around noticing a set of rope; she started to up the ship until she reached the top. Peeking through a gap in the ship Sakura was amazed when she saw a bunch of humans dancing around she started to smile as she saw them dance around. Meanwhile a small floating, pink looking blob and a rusty looking robot were walking around dancing and laughing, Sakrua looked shocked when she saw the two of them; suddenly the pink blob turned his head to where Sakura was the started to come towards her. Sakura quickly, seeing him coming, hid against the side of the ship hoping not to be seen. When Sakura didn't hear anything near her she looked back to see the blob was right in front of her face

"Mermaid, Pretty mermaid" the blob squealed in delight as he rubbed his body against her cheek in affection Sakura just laughed and smiled at the blob's behavior

"Morph" a voice called out "Here boy"

"Jim!" Morph gasped out in an excited voice as he quickly left Sakura to fly over to Jim who was standing next to the rusty robot known as Ben.

"Whatcha doing, huh Morph?" Jim asked as he played with Morph "Good boy" Jim said smiling at Morph. Sakura was stricken at the young prince and fell in love with him as soon as she gazed upon him, she continued staring at him with a smile on her face

"Hey there, sweetie! Quite a show" Scuttle called out to Sakura as he flew towards her

"Scuttle, be quiet! They'll hear you" Sakura whispered sharply to him

"Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha" Scuttle whispered as he flew down under Sakura's hair "We're being intrepidatious. WE'RE OUT TO BE DISCOVERED! " Scuttle yelled loudly lifting his wings up to emphasise, seeing how loud he was being, Sakura quickly grabbed Scuttle's beak and brought him down to shoulder level

"I've never seen a human this close before" Sakura whispered excitedly "Oh he's very handsome isn't he?" Sakrua asked while Scuttle looked over in the direction Sakura was meaning and rubbed his neck in confusion

"I don't know he looks kinda pink and gooish "Scuttle answered and Sakura just laughed at his confusion

"Not that one the one playing the snarfblat" Sakura said as she turned Scuttle's head towards Jim who was playing the flute to Morph and Ben.

"Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Jim with a very special, very expensive and very large birthday present" Delbert announced

"Oh Delbert, you old bean bag, you shouldn't have" Jim said slapping Delbert on the back with a smile on his face

"I know. Happy birthday Jim!" Delbert said as he instructed some of the sailor to remove the sheet, that covered the present, to reveal a large, gaudy statue of Jim everyone was shocked at it in amazement while Jim looked at it in utter shock and standing next to Jim Morph growled at it while Ben tried to think of what to say about it

"Well…Jim it's erm very eh…large?" Ben started laughing sheepishly

"Gee, Delbert it's, err it's really something" Jim muttered out rubbing his neck

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it be a wedding present" Delbert said

"Oh come on, Delbert, don't start. Look you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?" Jim sighed as he gave walk towards the edge of the ship tossing Delbert his spyglass who tried to catch it

"Oh, Jim, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl" Delbert said gently

"Oh she is out there somewhere I just…I just haven't found her yet" Jim explained as he sat on edge of the ship and Sakrua smiled at hearing this

"Well, perhaps you just haven't been looking hard enough" Delbert tried

"Believe me Delbert when I found her I'll know without a doubt. It'll just…bam! Hit me like lightning" Jim explained and as if he jinxed it lighting and thunder came down behind him, with the wind picking up

"Hurricane a' coming!" Sailor warned from above them

"Hurry, stand fast secures the rigging!" another Sailor ordered as Jim ran to help out the other Sailors grab some rope to secure the ship but the storm got worst causing the ship to rock violently back and forth. Meanwhile the storm caused Flounder and Sebastian to get pushed back down into the sea due to being hit with a wave

"Whoa! The wind's all of a sudden on the move here" Scuttled yelled out before the wind blows him away "Oh Sakura!" Scuttle called out. The captain steering the ship loses his grip on the wheel of the ship as harsh waves crash into him making him fall over, then another strong wave crashes against the ship causing the crew members to fall at the power of the wave. Jim quickly ran up to the wheel to stop it from spinning then tried to turn it around to get the ship back under control. As the wind and lightening got stronger Sakura tried to hold onto the rope ladder on the side of the ship but the wind was too strong for her and sent her flying back into the ocean but Sakura quickly swam back up to the surface only to witness a bolt of lightning hitting the sails causing them to set fire Sakura backed away in fear of the flames spreading across the ship.

"Look out" Jim yelled, pointing out a large rock that is loaming up ahead, the ship then crashes into the rock everybody then jumps overboard and falls into the water along with the statue of Jim that sinks down the ocean. "Delbert!" Jim yells at Delbert as he sees him struggling to keep his head above the water "Hang on" as he grabbed Delbert's collar and pulled him into the rescue boat

"J…er Jim! A little help please!" Ben called out as he and Morph were still on the burning ship stuck

"Morph! Ben!" Jim yelled in horror at the sight of the he then quickly dived back into the water swimming towards the ship once at the ship's edge Jim started to climb back up into the ship. Looking around for the two, Jim quickly jumped out of the way when the burning mast came falling towards him getting up he saw Morph and Ben

"Jump guys" Jim yelled as he held his arms open

"What? Are you crazy?" Ben shouted back

"Trust me, quick jump now" Jim replied pushing his open arms forward more, looking at Morph, Ben just shrugged his shoulder

"Oh well…away I go" Ben yelled nervously as he and Morph jumped into Jim's waiting arms. Catching them Jim ran towards the edge of the ship but his fell through the breaking floor causing him to drop Morph and Ben who fell into the water near the others Jim tried to pull his leg free from the floor, failing to notice that the fire was spreading towards the barrels labeled "Gunpowder". As Delbert and the other sailors helped pull Ben out of the water he turned back to the burning ship

"JIM!" Delbert yelled out Jim turned his head back just to see the fire had reached the barrels of gunpowder causing the ship to exploded back in the rescue boat Delbert and the sailors face turned to shock and horror, as they watched the ship explode even Sakura. Sakura quickly dove under the water to get closer to the ship resurfacing Sakura looked through the wreckage searching for him. Turning around she saw Jim unconscious on a piece of wreckage before Sakura got close to Jim he fell off the wooden plank and started fall down the water. Sakura quickly dove down following him and grabbed him then using all of her strength she started to swim up towards the surface pulling Jim with her once they reached the surface Sakura kept Jim's head above the water and started to swim them towards shore.

Once at shore Sakura laid down next to Jim who was still unconscious. Scuttle flew down towards them landing next to them

"Is he…dead?" Sakura asked nervously Scuttle open one of Jim's eye and looked in it

"It's hard to say" Scuttle replied closing Jim's eye as he looked at her then he ran down to Jim's feet and placed Jim's foot to his ear "Oh I can't make out a heartbeat" Scuttle said shaking his head

"No, look! He's breathing" Sakura said as Jim started to breathe a little more clearer "He's so, beautiful" Sakura said amazed as she moved a piece of hair out of his face, she moved his face more towards her as she sang

"_What would I give  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay_

Sakura sang as she gently stroked his face_  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

Sebastian and Flounder then are washed up. Sebastian opens his eyes from the rock he is lying on and his jaw drops at the scene he sees right in front of him. Scuttle then closes his jaw with his wing as he smiles at the two in front of him.

_Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?_

As Sakura continued to sing the sun started to shine brighter causing Jim to start to wake up_  
Just you and me_

Holding Sakura's hand as it strokes his face Jim starts to open his eyes seeing Sakura  
_And I could be  
Part of your world_"

Sakura sang as she stares lovingly down at Jim

"Jimmy" Morph yelled in delight. Hearing him Sakura lifts up her head to see Morph, Ben and Delbert approaching them

"Jim!" Delbert and Ben shout out in the distance. Getting there first Morph rubs his body against Jim in happiness then lifts his head up to see Sakura diving back into the water

"*Gasp* Pretty Mermaid again" Morph whispers flying over to the water

"Oh Jim" Delbert said in relief as he sees Jim struggling to stand up "You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you?" Delbert asked in relief as he and Ben helped him up

"A girl" Jim said as he walked forwards as if he was looking for something

"A girl?" Ben asked looking at Delbert who just looked as confused as he was

"She rescued me…she was - singing she had the most…beautiful voice" Jim said dreamily then stumbled backwards only to be caught by Ben and Delbert

"Ah Jim, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater" Delbert said as he and Ben each took one of Jim's arms and placed around their shoulders "Off we go. Come on Morph" Delbert said as they walked away back to the palace

"We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happen" Sebastian said as they watched the four of them leave "The sea king will never know. You won't tell him. I won't tell him" Sebastian said as Flounder shook his head "Good *sighs* I will stay in one piece" Sebastian said

"_I don't know when I don't know how _

_But I know something's starting right now _

Sakura sang as she inched up on the rock she is lying on

_Watch and you'll see _

_Someday I'll be _

_Part of your world" _

Sakura finished singing as she watched them go with dreamy eyes unaware that Flotsam and Jetsam appear from behind her, watching her, and sending a projection to Karin

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no" Karin laughed as she watched Sakura from her lair through her magic bubble "I can't stand it, it's too easy! The child is in love with a human and not just any human…a prince!" Karin laughed as she leaned against the wall laughing in her arms "Her daddy will LOVE that" Karin muttered rolling her eyes "King Silver's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden" Karin said looking back behind her at her little garden where creatures moaned away in fear as Karin's wicked laugh echoed through her lair.


	5. Chapter 5

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 5

The next day down in the sea Sakura's sisters where all getting ready in their shared dressing room

"Sakura, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning" her sister Andrina said as she waited outside the door. Sakura then came out humming to herself

"What is with her lately?" Atina asked as she and her sisters gathered around Sakura who was sorting out her hair then she grabbed a flower and continued to swim off only to bump into Silver

"Oh good morning Daddy" Sakura said cheerfully as she put the flower in his hair then swam off still singing and dancing as she went

"Oh she's got it bad" Atina said as her and the other stood behind Silver in shock

"What? What has she got?" Silver asked confused looking at his eldest daughters

"Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Sakura's in love" Andrina sighed

"Sakura? In love?" Silver repeated as he looked at the flower smiling gently

"Okay so far, so good. I don't think the king knows" Sebastian said pacing on a rock blowing a fallen flower petal off his face "But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long" Sebastian said nervously. Sakura sighed as she picked petals of a flower

"He loves me" as she picked the petal smiling slightly she let the petal go and picked another "Hmmm he loves me not" Sakura muttered with a scowl on her face then dropped the petal with a disappointed look then a smile widen across Sakura's face as she saw the last petal "He loves me! "Sakura said happily as she picked it "I knew it" Sakura giggled as she lied down on her back hugging the petal towards her chest

"Sakura, stop talking crazy" Sebastian said as he climbs up the rock

"I've got to see him again tonight!" Sakura announced as she sat up "Scuttle knows where he lives" Sakura finished as she starts to swim.

"Sakura please! Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs" Sebastian pleaded as he grabs Sakura's fins when she starts to swim

"I'll swim up to his castle. Then Flounder will splash around to get his attention and, then we will" Sakura planned out

"Down HERE is your home!" Sebastian told Sakura as he cut her off then he swam right up to her face stopping her "Sakura listen to me. The human would it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there" Sebastian sang as Sakura sat down

"_The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake_

Sebastian sang as he pulled Sakura head down avoiding her from looking up at the surface_  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you_

Then a group of colourful fish spun around Sakura causing Sakura to giggle and smile _  
What more is you lookin' for?  
_

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away_

Sebastian sang while mimicking human movements _  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea_

_Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl_

Sakura look sad as she saw a sad, grumpy looking fish in a bubble _  
But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate_

The fish sang pointing to himself as the bubble popped making him fall on a plate like rock

_Under the sea  
Under the sea_

Sakura stroke a small flower, which turned out to be a seahorse, then small seahorses swam around Sakura tingling her _  
Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play_

Then a bunch of fish grabbed instruments and started to play_  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea_

_The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
_"Yeah" _  
The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow_

Flounder came towards the music and swimming fish looking around for Sakura, but was pulled back by a fish wanting to dance with him but he managed to get away, finally spotting Sakura he swam towards her when she noticed him he whispered in her ear and smiling the two of them swam away unnoticed.

_Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea"_

When they were finished they noticed was gone "Sakura?" Sebastian said the other fish then swam away "Oh somebody gotta nail that girl's fins to the floor" Sebastian moaned out

"Sebastian!" a messenger Seahorse panted out "Sebastian I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king"

"The sea king?" Sebastian asked nervously

"He wants to see you right away something about Sakura" he said

"He knows" Sebastian gasped sacredly

Meanwhile back in the palace, in the throne room,

"Hehe lets see, now…who could the lucky merman be?" Silver asked spinning the flower in his hands as he stares at it he then notices Sebastian is there "*Coughs* Come in Sebastian" Silver said clearing his throat Sebastian came in slowly whispering to himself

"I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm" Sebastian said and he walked towards Silver's throne "Yes" Sebastian squeaked out in a high pitch voice "Yes, your Majesty" Sebastian tried again as he bowed to him

"Now Sebastian I'm concerned about Sakura. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately" Silver said

"Peculiar?" Sebastian asked

"You know, morning about, daydreaming, singing to herself…You haven't notice hmm?" Silver asked him while twirling his triton in his hand

"Oh well, I "Sebastian started nervously

"Sebastian" Silver called, Sebastian lifted his head smiling innocently at Silver, who curled his finger showing Sebastian he had to come forward while smirking playfully

"I know you've been keeping something from me" Silver told Sebastian, who sat next to him, as he lean on his chair Sebastian gulped

"Keeping something" Sebastian said in a monotone smiling widely

"About Sakura" Silver said then Sebastian legs began to shake in fear but Sebastian quickly grabbed them making them stop

"Sakura?" Sebastian asked

"In love hmm" Silver said cheerfully as he pointed his triton at Sebastian with a smile on his face eagerly waiting an answer. Unable to hold back the truth Sebastian fell down on his knees

"I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans they are bad, they are trouble, they…" Sebastian shouted out until he was cut of my Silver's anger voice

"Humans? WHAT ABOUT HUMANS?" Silver yelled right in Sebastian's face

"Humans" Sebastian squeaked out as he backed away with a smile "Who said anything about humans" Sebastian laughing nervously and Silver grabbed Sebastian's body.


	6. Chapter 6

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 6

"Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Sakura asked as she followed Flounder into their secret cave where Sakura keeps her collection

"You'll see it's a surprise" Flounder laughs as he stopped then Sakura looked in front of her and saw Jim's statue

"Oh Flounder" Sakura gasped as she put her hands on her heart "Flounder you're the best!" Sakura cheered as she hugged him "It looks just like him" Sakura said as she circled around the statue stopping right in front of it "It even as his eyes" Sakura said staring at the face of Jim's statue "Hehe why Jim run away with you heheheh this is all so…so sudden" Sakura played out to the statue leaning against the statue's shoulder then she spun around laughing then she opened her eyes and gasped at seeing her father stood at the door way

"Daddy" Sakura gasped out in shock, Sebastian lifted his head from the rock he stood behind guiltily and Flounder quickly hid behind a chest scared at what would happen

"I consider myself as a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed" Silver started as he got closer to Sakura who just back up into the statue biting her lips nervously

"But Dad I "Sakura tried to explain but was cut off by Silver's raising voice

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" Silver asked his eyes filled with accusation

"Daddy I had to" Sakura replied

"Contacted between the humans and the mer-world is strictly forbidden. Sakura, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Silver shouted getting closer to Sakura

"He would've died "Sakura argued back

"One less human to worry about" Silver yelled turning his back to Sakura and the statue

"You don't even know him" Sakura defended

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters incapable of any feeling" Silver described angrily making Sakura hide behind the statue.

"Daddy, I love him!" Sakura blurted out then gasped when she realized what she said making her hide behind the statue more

"No…Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!" Silver shouted his face covered in horror at what he heard

"I don't care" Sakura replied placing her head against the shoulder of the statue

"So help me Sakura, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it" Silver growled out as he activated his triton as he began to blast and destroy pieces of Sakura's collection

"Daddy!" Sakura gasped but Silver continued blasting "No…No, please Daddy, stop! Sakura please but Silver wouldn't listen he then aimed his triton at the statue of Jim "Daddy, Nooo!" Sakura begged desperately as she grabbed his shoulder but once again Silver didn't listen and blasted the statue causing Sakura to close her eyes due to the force of the blast when Sakura opened her eyes she saw the statue was completely destroyed, heartbroken at the destruction of her collections Sakura dropped down on a rock and cried her heart out. Silver looked at her with stern eyes and started to swim away then hearing her cries he turned back but this time with sad eyes then he swam away with closed eyes. Flounder and Sebastian watched as the troubled King swam away they then turned back to the still crying Sakura

"Sakura I…" Sebastian started

"Just go away" Sakura whispered sad at hearing her say that Sebastian just obeyed her wishes and left sadly with an equally sad Flounder following behind him. Once Sakura was alone she still kept crying unaware at the two pair of eye watching her the two eels smiled at each other then came out of their hiding place

"Poor child" Flotsam said Sakura lifted her head when she heard the new voice

"Poor, sweet child" Jetsam said Sakura looked at them

"She has a very serious problem" Flotsam announced

"If only there were something we could do" Jetsam wondered

"But there is something" Flotsam answered standing next to Jetsam

"Who...who are you?" Sakura asked them

"Don't be scared" Jetsam assured Sakura

"We represent someone who can help you" Flotsam informed Sakura as the two circled Sakura making her grunt out in confusion

"Someone who can make all your dreams come true" Jetsam said the two the twisted together

"Just imagine" the two said in unison

"You and your prince" Jetsam continued

"Together forever" they finished in unison again

"I don't understand" Sakura replied as she shook her head

"Karin has great powers" Jetsam whispered

"The sea w…witch" Sakura stuttered stunned from the information "Why, that's…I couldn't possibly…no! Get out of here! Leave me alone" Sakura yelled as she rested her head back on the rock

"Suit yourself" Flotsam began as they swam away

"That was only a suggestion" Jetsam finished as he flicks the statue's broken face towards Sakura. Sakura picked up the broken statue and looked at it then back at the two eels

"Wait" Sakura called out making them stop and turn back to her

"Yes" they replied.


	7. Chapter 7

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 7

"Poor Sakura" Flounder sniffed as he and Sebastian sat near the cave

"I didn't mean to tell it was accident" Sebastian told Flounder then looked above him when he saw shadows pass him, looking up he saw Sakura swimming with two eels

"Sakura where are you going?" Sebastian asked as he swam up towards her but she ignored him so he asked again "Sakura what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" Sebastian asked her but she continues swimming

"I'm going to see Karin" Sakura informed Sebastian as she swam past him and Sebastian froze still in fear knocking out of his frozen state he grabs on her fin trying to pull her back

"Sakura no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" Sebastian pleaded Sakura to stop but she didn't

"Why don't you go tell my father you're good at that" Sakura snapped back as she pulled her tail away

"But…but, I" Sebastian stuttered then turned to Flounder "Come on" Sebastian ordered as they followed Sakura and the eels to Karin's cavern. Once near the entrance Sakura backed up a little in fear of the place

"This way" the two eels encouraged at the beginning of the entrance Sakura looked scared but swallowed her fear and followed them inside. Once inside Sakura looked at the garden of souls and saw creatures groaning out to her. One grabs her arm and starts to pull her down and others try to help pull her down but Sakura manages to break free of its grasp

"Come in. Come in my child" Karin invited, Sakura looked around as she came in "We mustn't lurk in doorways it's rude" Karin told Sakura as she came out of her room and down to the floor "One might question your upbringing" Karin laughed as she went to her mirror with Sakura slowly following her "Now, then your here because you have a thing for this human. This, er, prince fellow. Not that I blame you –he is quite a catch, isn't he? Well, angel fish, the solution to your problem is easy" Karin started as she started to apply a moose to her black hair and a red lipstick on her lips "The only to get what you want – is to become a human yourself" Karin explained as she looked at Sakura through the mirror

"Can you do that?" Sakura asked shocked

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for. To help unfortunate merfolk like yourself. Poor souls with no one else to turn to." Karin said with a bit of a smirk in her fake smile

"_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light and made a switch  
True? Yes  
_

_And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And here lately, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, lonely and depressed  
__[Pathetic]_

_Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
This one longing to be thinner  
That one wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true_

Outside at the entrance Sebastian and Flounder arrived shaking in fear, nodding at each other they enter the cavern_  
They come flocking to my cauldron  
Crying, "Spells, Ursula please!"  
And I help them?  
Yes, I do_

_Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes, I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls"_

Karin then used a ribbon to pull Sakura closer towards her then started to walk her over to the cauldron "Now, here's the deal. I will make you a potion that will turn you into a human for three days. Got that? Three days" she stopped at the cauldron and stood the opposite side of Sakura "Now listen, this is important. Before the sun sets on the third day, you've got to get dear ol' princey to fall in love with you. That is, he's got to kiss you. Not just any kiss - the kiss of true love. If he does kiss you before the sun sets on the third day, you'll remain human, permanently, but - if he doesn't, you turn back into a mermaid, and - you belong to me" Karin finished explaining with a wicked smile on her face

"No Sakura!" Sebastian yelled but he and Flounder were silenced by Flotsam and Jetsam

"Have we got deal?" Karin asked turning Sakura's head towards her

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Sakura said sadly

"That's right…But you'll have your man, hmm. Life's full of tough choices, innit? Heheheh. Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing you know" Karin informed Sakura

"But I don't have-" Sakura started up was cut off

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle! You'll never even miss it" Karin muttered then she moved closer to Sakura "What I want from you is - your voice." Karin announced

"My voice?" Sakura asked shocked as she touched her throat

"You've got it, sweetcakes. No more talking, singing, zip" Karin listed

"But without my voice, how can I-?" Sakura asked

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face. And don't underestimate the importance of body language, ha!" Karin started as she broke out in song

"_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore  
Yes, on land it's much preferred  
For ladies not to say a word  
And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

Karin sang as she started pulling out different ingredients for the potion

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

The ingredients then all fly into the potion creating smoke making Sakura jump _  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

Karin sang as she tossed a tongue into the mixture

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!_

Karin appeared one side of Sakura_  
Make your choice!_

She then appeared on the other side of her_  
I'm a very busy woman  
And I haven't got all day_

A image of Jim appeared then disappeared when Karin broke through it_  
It won't cost much  
Just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad  
But true  
If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet_

Karin then wrapped her arm around Sakura and made a contract appear _  
You've got to pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

A pen appeared in front of Sakura_  
Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul._

Sakura then grabbed the pen and signed her name, Sebastian and Flounder just stood there in shock at Sakura's actions the contract then wrapped up and flew in Karin's hands and disappear when Sakura closed her hands around it

"_Paluga, sarruga, come winds of the Caspian Sea.  
Now rings us glossitis and max laryngitis, _Karin sang touching her throat_  
La voce to me!" _two giant, ghostly hand appeared behind Karin _  
_"Now . . . sing!" Karin ordered pointing to Sakura, who just sang a melody in return "Keep singing!" Karin yelled as the two green hand got closer to Sakura scaring her but she kept singing then one of the hands shrunk down and entered Sakura's mouth and when it came out it had hold of Sakura's voice which was absorbed back into Karin's necklace. Karin began to laugh wickedly as the cauldron unleashed smoke which grabbed Sakura placing her into a type of bubble where her tail was turned and divided into two legs then the bubble popped and Sakura began trying to swim to the surface for air but can't. Seeing this Flounder and Sebastian quickly swim to her side and help her swim to the surface , Karin's laugh continues to echo through the cavern, Sakura then pushes herself up out of the water of air then starts to sink back. Flounder and Sebastian then go under each arm to help her swim to the land.


	8. Chapter 8

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 8

Jim was leaning against a rock playing his flute to the melody of the song his "mystery" girl sang to him. Getting up he starts to walk with Ben and Morph following him

"That voice. I can't get it out of my head; I've looked everywhere, guys where could she be?" Jim asked

"Don't Jim I'm sure you'll find her" Ben comforted Jim

Meanwhile on the other side of the beach Sakura is washed up on the rock, while Flounder and Sebastian surface completely exhausted Sakura starts to wake up and moves the hair out of her eye, opening her eyes, she looks amazed as she sees her legs raising one of them out of the water Sakura wiggles her toes and smiles as she watches them

"Well look what the catfish dragged" Sakura turns at the voice to see Scuttle flying down towards them he landed on Sakura's new, acquired legs "Look at ya! Look at ya! Sakura there is something different about you" Scuttle pointed out Sakura nodded yes "Don't tell me- I've got it- it's your hairdo right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Scuttle guessed Sakura shook her head no "No well let me see" Scuttle mumbled as he leaned against Sakura's legs "New seashells?" Scuttle guessed again Sakura looks at him smiling cheekily "No new seashells" Scuttle mumbled again as Sakura started to move her leg up and down "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I just might get it..." Sebastian cut him off with a loud voice

"SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez man" Sebastian moaned loudly as Scuttle flies off Sakura's legs and looks down at them then landed next to Sebastian

"I knew that" Scuttle joked

"Sakura's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her" Flounder explained as Sakura tries to stand up

"And she only got three days" Sebastian pointed out as Sakura fell in the water causing water to splash over the three of them and causing Scuttle to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his beak "Just look at her. On legs, on human legs! *GASP* My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say I'll tell you what her father going to say he's going to kill himself a crab that's what her father going to say! I'm going to march myself straight home right now and tell him just like a shoulda done de minute" Sebastian started as he started to walk down into the water but Sakura cupped her hands together and grabbed him and shook her head no "And don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there is still time if we can get that witch to give you back your voice, you can go back home and be with all the normal fish, and just be…just be miserable for the rest of your life" Sebastian muttered as Sakura looked at him with sad eyes. Rubbing his neck Sebastian gave up "All right all right I'll help you try and find that prince" Sebastian promised Sakura smiled at him and kissed him against the cheek before putting him down "Boy. What a soft shell I've turned out to be" Sebastian muttered to himself

"Now, Sakura, I'm telling ya if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Scuttle told Sakura as he grabbed some sails and robe from abounded shipwrecks.

Jim was walking down the beach with Ben and Morph. Flying up a bit higher giggling Morph noticed something and zoomed his eyes out and he smiled when he noticed it was the pretty mermaid he had seen last.

"Hmm what's up with Morph?" Ben asked Jim as he sees Morph flying down happier than usual

"Huh?" Jim looked up to see Morph flying towards him, spinning around him pulling his shirt "Wait Morph what are you…hey stop that" seeing this wasn't getting the actions he wanted Morph grabbed Jim's flute and flew off in the direction Sakura was in "Hey Morph!" Jim yelled as he and Ben chases after him. Scuttle gave out a wolf whistle as he stared at Sakura

" You look great kid" Scuttle complimented to Sakura as she posed for him "You look sensational" Scuttle complimented again then they heard laughing and yelling coming towards them

"Ah" Flounder yelled out in fright as he dove back to the water, Sebastian ran Sakura hiding in her pocket and Scuttle flew away Sakura tried to get away from him too by running around the rock then climbing up it

"Pretty merm…no tail" Morph rubbed himself against Sakura's cheek while giggling until he noticed her no tail but legs instead

"MORPH" Jim yelled and Morph flew back with Jim's flute in his mouth again leaving Sakura with a smile on her face as she stroked her cheek "Morph…give that back" Jim laughed as he grabbed the flute from Morph's mouth then caught him in his hand and started to tickle him. Ben who caught up with Jim looked at the two then noticed Sakura

"Erm Jim?" Ben whispered but Jim was distracted tickling Morph to listen "Jimmm" Ben tried again

"You silly blob of goo trying to be funny" Jim teased Morph

"JIM!" Ben yelled making Sakura, Morph and Jim jump at the loudness of his voice

"Ben what's wrong?" Jim asked and Ben pointed to Sakura still sat on the rock

"Oh" Jim said as he followed Ben's finger and saw Sakura there "I eh see" Jim said as he started to walk towards Sakura who was swirling her hair to the side "Are you okay miss I'm sorry about that and if this knucklehead scared you" Jim apologized as Morph flew between the two. Sakura just leaned closer to Jim "He's harmless really" Jim informed her as he looked at Sakura who was much closer smiling at him.

"You…seem very familiar have we met?" Jim asked and Sakura nodded her head yes Morph giggled more and flew more between the two and Jim moved him out of the way "We have met, I knew it you're the one, what's your name?" Jim asked as he grabbed her hands Sakura tried to talk and mouths "Sakura" but nothing came out of her mouth "What's the matter? What is it?" Jim asked and Sakura patted to her throat "You can't speak?" Jim asked and Sakura shook her head with a frown "Oh then you couldn't be the one I thought" Jim said with a frown Sakura blew hair out of her face with frustration, coming up with an idea she tried to use pantomime "What is it? You're hurt? No, No...you need help" Jim tried guessing as Sakura loses her balance and falls, but just before she hit the sand, Jim caught her and tried to help her stand up but she stumbled still not use to her new feet "Whoa, whoa, careful- careful-easy. Gee you must have really been through something" Jim said gently as he helped her stand up Sakura just stared at him holding tightly on his shirt "But don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." Jim said as he placed his arm around her shoulder Sakura smiled and turned back at Scuttle giving her a thumps up as a good luck as Jim, Morph and Ben helped Sakura back to the palace.


	9. Chapter 9

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 9

Once Jim, Ben and Morph helped Sakura to the palace she was taken into the care of Amelia who took her to the bathroom to help her clean up. Sakura was currently sitting in a bath overflowing with bubbles, she watched in fascination as a bubble popped smiling Sakura scooped up more in her hand and blew them out

"Wash up from a ship wreck. Oh your poor thing" Amelia smiled as she poured some water over Sakura's hair washing out the soap "Don't worry we'll have you feeling better in no time" Amelia promised as she started to hum to herself as she collected Sakura's clothes she had come in "I'll just… er I'll just get this washed for you" Amelia said "But don't you worry when I get back you should see the clothes I'm gonna put you in" Amelia smile as she put the cloth in the water ready for the washers. Sebastian quickly swam out of the cloth's pocket coughing out the soapy water

"Well you must have at least heard about this girl?" one of the washers asked as they came to the washer

"Well, Gretchen says…" the other washer starts as she dunks the shirt Sebastian in scrubbing it clean "…since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak" the woman finished as she tossed the shirt along with Sebastian onto the dryer

"Madam please" Sebastian moaned out as he went through the dryer with the shirt falling to the basket with other dry clothes

"…Not my idea of a princess. If Jim's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here" the first washer said as she started to hang up the clothes on a washing line which she turn pushed up higher, seeing this was his chance, Sebastian jumped out of the shirt pocket falling through an open window, landing in the kitchen. Rubbing his head from the shock of hitting it when he landed Sebastian slowly opened his eye then gasped in horror at what he saw a fish sliced open with a threatening knife next to it, fish that were being cooked in hot water then the worst thing possible three stuffed crabs Sebastian fainted in terror after he saw them all.

"Oh Jim be reasonable. Nice young ladies don't go swimming around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then flutter off into an oblivion" Delbert laughed as he sat in the dining room with Jim as he put some powder into his pipe.

"I'm telling you Delbert she was real! I'm gonna find that girl and I'm gonna to marry her" Jim argued back as he stared outside of the window, then looked over to the door as he heard laughing

"Come on honey" Amelia encouraged as she pulled Sakura towards the door "Don't be shy" Amelia cheered as she gestured towards the door. Sakura followed Amelia's gestured and started to walk inside the dining room fully cleaned wearing a stunning pink dress and a big smile as she saw Jim watching her

"Oh, Jim, isn't she a vison?" Delbert asked

"Huh…erm" Jim stuttered as Delbert broke him out of his trance Jim then looked at Sakura and smiled "You look wonderful" Jim complimented Sakura nodded her head in thanks as she smiled more at the compliment Jim gave her

"Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear." Delbert offered as he led Sakura to the table as Jim followed Delbert's lead and pushed her chair in as she sat down "There we go - ah - quite comfy? " Delbert asked behind her as he and Jim took their own seats at the table. Sakura looked down at the table and saw a fork on the table she then started to comb her hair with it "It's not often we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Jim" Delbert asked Jim both looking at Sakura they saw what she saw doing and they both looked dumbfounded at Sakura seeing this Sakura quickly put down the fork back onto the table with a frown and embarrassed look on her face. Looking up she saw Delbert lightening his pipe

"Uh, do you like it? It is rather fine" Delbert described as he passed the pipe to Sakura who just blew in it in his face releasing black soot to cover Delbert's face and Jim laughed loudly at Delbert

"Oh my" Amelia giggled out

"Hahaha ahem, so sorry Delbert" Jim apologized as he laid back in his seat

"Why Jim that's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks" Amelia said gently, Sakura hearing this smiled at the news

"Oh very amusing" Delbert started as he wiped his face clean "Amelia, my dear, what's for dinner?" Delbert asked

"Oooh, you are going to love it. Chef's been making his specialty, stuff crab" Amelia replied. Meanwhile back in the kitchen Sebastian watched as the chef stood up holding a bowl of fish then he started to sing

"_Les poissons  
Les poissons  
How I love les poissons  
Love to chop  
And to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out the bones  
Ah mais oui  
Ca c'est toujours delish  
Les poissons  
Les poissons  
Hee hee hee  
Hah hah hah  
With the cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes  
Don't you?  
_

_Here's something for tempting the palate  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash through the skin  
Give the belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause that makes it taste nice_

Louis then picked up the leaf Sebastian was hiding under_  
_"Zut alors, I have missed one!"

Louis said as he picked up Sebastian

_Sacre bleu  
What is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab?  
Quel dommage  
What a loss  
Here we go in the sauce_

He sang as he threw Sebastian into a bowl of sauce _  
Now some flour, I think  
Just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt 'cause you're dead  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot  
In my big silver pot  
Toodle loo mon poisson  
Au revoir!_

Louis finished singing as he tossed Sebastian behind towards the pot but before Sebastian fully fell in he grabbed the side of the pot and was pushed back on the table by a burst of steam. Hearing Sebastian land on the table Louis turned and Sebastian hid in shell in fright. Louis picked up Sebastian using a two knife fork then brought him towards his face

"What is this?" Louis asked then Sebastian pinched his noise causing Louis to drop him in pain as he rubbed his nose. Turning around he ran to the stove where Sebastian landed when he tried to grab Sebastian his missed him as Sebastian jumped making Louis burn his hand on the hot stove quickly Louis brought his hand up in pain making the pan to fall on his foot. Jumping around in pain as Louis held his now hurting foot he ran to the table and grabbed the entire selection of sharp knives and started to throw them at Sebastian who misses them by running towards the table. Chasing after Sebastian he bends down to the hole where Sebastian ran through only to get a bowl of sauce pushes onto his head from Sebastian who was now on the top of the table, raising the knife in anger Louis brought the knife down breaking it into two, opening his eyes he sees Sebastian running over to a cabinet Louis follows him with a knife then with a roar Louis jumps on the cabinet making a massive crash which echoed into the dining room. Hearing the crash from the kitchen Amelia excuses herself

"I think I'd better go see what Louis is up to" Amelia finished as she ran towards the kitchen opening the broken door she saw the kitchen was completely a mess then saw Louis looking under a table throwing dishes behind him

"Come out you little pip squeak and fight like a man!" Louis yelled as he looked back under the table

"Louis!" Amelia yelled causing Louis to hit his head under the table in shock " Just what on earth are you doing?" Amelia asked with her hands placed on her hips

"Well I erm I was just er I'm sorry madam" Louis explained as he smiled sheepishly

"Clean this up at once" Amelia ordered as she took the food and walk out of the kitchen back towards the dining room where the others were waiting

"You know, Eric, perhaps our young guest might enjoy seeing some of the sights of the kingdom. Something in the way of a tour?" Delbert suggested to Jim, who just looked at Sakura

"I'm sorry Delbert what was that?" Jim asked as Amelia started to place down their food in front of them

"Jim you can't be moping about you need to get out!" Delbert started as he raised up his lid of his food "Do something with your life" Delbert finished looking at Delbert, Sakura noticed Sebastian on his plate

"Shhhh" Sebastian whispered

"Easy Delbert easy" Jim laughed Sakura then lifted up her lid and gestured for Sebastian to hide in hers "It's not a bad idea if she's interested" Jim started then Sebastian quickly ran across the table to Sakura's plate which she shut as soon as he was under "Well whaddaya say? Would you like to join me on a tour of my kingdom tomorrow?" Jim asked Sakura as he looked at her and Sakura nodded her head yes with a smile as a reply

"Wonderful, now let's eat, before this crab wanders off my plate" Delbert cheered as he put his fork down on the plate to see that it was nearly completely empty and he stared at it with a confused look.

Later that night Sakura watched Jim play with Morph and Ben from her balcony

"Come here you silly…" Jim laughed as Morph flew around him and Ben. Sakura smiled at the sight she saw, Jim then noticed some-one was watching him and looked up to see Sakura smiling down at him Jim waved at her smiling Sakura taken surprised by it waved back at him nervously as she went to her room. Jim smiled more as he watched her enter the room Sakura began to brush her hair with a fork as she walked towards the bed

"This has got to be, without a doubt, the single most humiliating day of my life" Sebastian started as he pulled out pieces of salad from his shell Sakura just patted him on the shell as her answer " I hope you appreciate what I go through for you, young lady" Sebastian said as Sakura at down on the bed surprised at the softness of it Sakura jumped on the bed and cuddled up to it "Now - we got to make a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow, when he takes you for that ride, you gotta look your best. You gotta bat your eyes - like this. You gotta pucker up your lips - like this" Sebastian explained as he demonstrated to Sakura how to do it only to notice she was already fast asleep. Smiling Sebastian shrugged his shoulder and blew out the candle then walked to Sakura's pillow "You are hopeless child" Sebastian said softly as he moved hair out of her face and walked on the pillow "Completely hopeless" Sebastian yawned out before he fell asleep.

Meanwhile back under the sea at the palace Silver was pacing nervously before he noticed his messenger seahorse was next to him

"Any sign of them?" Silver asked

"No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter or Sebastian" the messenger informed him

"Well keep looking leave no shell unturned no coral unexplored let no one in this kingdom sleep until she is safe at home" Silver ordered

"Yes sire" The Seahorse replied as he bowed and swam away leaving Silver alone on his throne as whispered sadly

"Oh what have I done? What have I done?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 10

In the morning Jim and Sakura get ready to set off, waving back behind them saying goodbye to Delbert and Amelia who waved back, the palace's entrance doors opened to them. As they left and started riding down the path Sakura started pointing out sites, Jim looked at where Sakura was pointing smiling at her amazement then looked back at Sakura only to have a wave of confusion take over him as Sakura was leaning over the carriage looking upside down under the carriage with a big smile. As they rode into town Flounder watched them go with a smile from the water as he jumped up and down he asked

"Has he kissed her yet?" to Sebastian who was hiding in Sakura's pocket

"Not yet" Sebastian replied back at him

"Ohhh" Flounder moaned, when they arrived in the center of town Sakura walked towards a nearby puppet show she overheard looking at it in delight Sakura took one of the puppets off the puppeteer's hand looking at it curiously as they tried to look for the missing puppet. Running back to Jim, Sakura dragged him away to an area where people were dancing then Jim grabbed Sakura's arms and started to dance with her both smiling widely at each other. Continuing their tour Scuttle landed on the bridge just next to where they passed him

"Yo, Flounder! Any kissing yet?" Scuttle yelled down at him

"No not yet" Flounder said shaking his head

"Hmm well they better get cracking" Scuttle replied as the two rode out of town Jim looked at Sakura then gestured towards the reins silently asking her if she wanted to try. Sakura getting the message quickly grabbed the run while she through her stuff she had bought at Jim then slammed down the reins making the horse go faster making Jim drop the stuff. Sakura had a smile on her face as they approached the end of a cliff Jim look terrified as he saw the horse not stopping but speeding up until it jumped over to the over side. Once they landed on the other side Jim slowly came up from the floor looking behind them in shock then turned to Sakura who's smile just got bigger when she turned back at him, seeing this Jim just laid back and enjoyed the ride as they continued towards a lagoon where they got into a boat and Jim rowed them along.

"Move over, move your big feathers. I can't see a thing" Flounder whispered as he and the others watched the two from a distance

"Nothing is happening. . . . Only one day left, and that boy ain't puckered up once. Ok all right, this calls for a little vocal romantic stimulation. Stand back and watch" Scuttle said as he flew over to them and landed on a nearby branch and started to sing very badly

"Wow! Somebody should find that poor animal and put it out of its misery"Jim suggested as Sakura smiled sheepishly as she looked up to see Scuttle giving her an okay sign she then face palmed while shaking her head while Sebastian covered his ears

"Jezz man I'm surrounded by amateurs!" Sebastian groaned out as he jumped into the water "You want something done; you've got to do it yourself." He said as he grabbed a stem using it as a baton as he started to swim back up to the surface

"First, we got to create the mood. Percussion. . . . Strings. . . . Winds. . . . Words. . .

Sebastian started as he conducted the animals to play music like an orchestra

"_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl _

Sebastian sang in Jim's ear making him turn around

"Did you hear something?" Jim asked Sakura who just shook her head smiling

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_"Sign with me" Sebastian said as he dove his head under water then frogs joined in as chorus

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

"You know, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Heh maybe I could guess!" Jim started to Sakura as he leaned back as he thought of names Sakura leaned forward in excitement "Is it, err, Mildred?" Jim asked Sakura then made a face of disgust against the name Jim laughed at this then tried again "Hehe okay, no. How about Diana? Rachel" Jim once again tried but Sakura shook her to both names

"Sakura. Her name is Sakura" Sebastian told him quietly as he leaned against the side of the boat

"Sakura?" Jim relied looking to his side Sakura then nodded her head yes as Jim guessed her name right " Sakura?" again Sakura nodded her head while grabbing Jim's hand "Well, that's kinda pretty okay Sakura" Jim complimented as he held Sakura's hand back staring back into her eyes

"_Now's your moment_

Two birds fly down and open the leaves making a more mysterious, romantic atmosphere _  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl  
_The fish then spin around the boat causing it to spin slowly in circles, fireflies joined them causing small lights to flicker around Sakura and Jim

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl_

Scuttle then started to join in again and sang badly only to be hushed by three flamingos shutting his beak shut _  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl_

The birds and fish then started to making kissing faces and noise to encourage the tow_  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl"_

The song finished as Jim and Sakura started to lean in to kiss each other only to fall out of the boat as it was tipped over. Sebastian and the other face palmed in disappointment.

"Whoa hang on, I've gotcha" Jim said not noticing Flotsam and Jetsam slapping their tails together laughing

"Nice work boys" Karin congratulated them from her cavern as she watched Jim help Sakura out of the water from her magic bubble "That was a close one. Too close. The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Karin took matters into her own tentacles!" Karin shouted as she threw in her potions into her cauldron "Silver's daughter will be mine and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Karin laughed as she transformed into a human with Sakura's voice. Back at the palace Jim was outside playing his flute, Delbert walked up behind Jim

"Jim, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Delbert spoke gently as he gestured up to Sakura's room where Jim saw her brushing her hair through the window then Delbert walked away smiling gently Jim looked back at Sakura then down at his flute sighing he threw his flute into the ocean then started to walk back towards the palace but stopped when he was distracted by singing walking back Jim leaned down and saw a girl walking along the beach singing the tune that Jim heard that day then the mystery girl's necklace began to glow as a yellow looking mist came out of the necklace and into Jim's eyes placing him under Karin's control.


	11. Chapter 11

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 11

The next morning Scuttle was flying in the air towards the palace, entering Sakura's room through the open window Scuttle landed on the bed

"Sakura! Sakura, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. Congratulations, kiddo" Scuttled yelled shaking Sakura's half asleep hand "We did it!" Scuttle yelled again waking Sebastian up

"What is this idiot babbling about?" Sebastian asked rubbing his eyes as he placed his head back on the pillow trying to go back to sleep

"Right like you guys don't know" Scuttle started nudging Sebastian awake again as he pushed him and Sakura closer towards him "The whole town's buzzing about the prince getting himself hitched this afternoon!" Scuttle jumped up in excitement only to see blank confused faces from Sakura and Sebastian "You know, he's getting married!" Scuttle explained grabbing Sebastian's head giving him a noogie "You silly sidewalker! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" Scuttle yelled happily as he flew out the window.

Sakura looked down putting the pieces of what Scuttle said together then smiled when she realized he must be on about her smiling Sakura got out of bed to go downstairs but turned back to the bed and picked up Sebastian twirled him around with her then kissed him putting him on the bed then she started to run towards the door but ran back to the mirror making sure her hair was right then ran down the stairs with Sebastian following her Sakura smile got bigger as she got closer to the main room but then she stopped when she saw Delbert and Jim with another girl who was attached to Jim's arms.

"Well, uh - err, Jim. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear" Delbert said as he took Vanessa's hand

"We wish to be married as soon as possible" Jim announced in a monotone

"Oh, yes of course Jim" Delbert replied as Sakura shook her head and mouthed no with a frown at what she saw Sebastian looked shocked at this with a wide open mouth then he looked at Sakura who just hid behind the pillar listening to the rest of the conversation "But these things do take time, you know" Delbert told Jim but Jim simply looked blank

"This afternoon, Delbert. The wedding ship departs at sunset" Jim ordered

"Oh, oh - very well, Jim as you wish" Delbert said and Sakura unable to hear any more put her hands over her face and ran off crying. Vanessa turned her head in time to see Sakura run away crying resting her head on Jim's shoulder she smiled while looking at her necklace.

Later that day the wedding ship had started to depart as it sailed away from the palace watching it go with sad eyes Sakura slid down the pole she was leaning on and started to cry in her arms. Looking up at Sakura Sebastian also put his head down sad for Sakura who then looked up at the ship again with a single tear falling down her face which landed in the water where Flounder looked up at Sakura and started to cry also for his friend. Meanwhile up in the air Scuttle was flying humming to himself but he was cut off by a new song coming from the ship so Scuttle flew down to see what it was

"_What a lovely little bride I'll make, my dear I'll look divine_

_Things are working out according to my ultimate design_

Vanessa sang as she then took out hair pin and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes making Scuttle gulp nervously

_Soon I'll have that little mermaid and the ocean will be mine!_"

Vanessa finished singing to the mirror which showed in Vanessa's reflection that it was Karin in disguise as she began to laugh Scuttle started to back away from the window

"The sea witch! Oh no . . . She's- I gotta. . ." Scuttle stuttered nervously then he flew forward hitting the ship with a ding shaking away the shock he start to fly back towards the deck at the palace "SAKURA, SAKURA!" Scuttle yelled as he flew then he landed panting "Sakura I was flying, I wa - of course I was flying An' - I s- I saw that the watch - the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set o' pipes!" Scuttle started to explain then he grabbed the impatient looking Sebastian and brought him to his face "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE!" Scuttle finished as he dropped Sebastian to the floor Sakura looked shocked at hearing this

"Are you sure about this?" Sebastian asked as he rubbed his sorehead

"Have I ever been wrong when it's important" Scuttle replied loudly back

"What are we going to do!?" Flounder asked Sakura ran to the edge to the deck and looked at the ship of in the distance near the sun

"Before the sun sets on the third day" Karin's warning echoed through Sakura's head and Sakura dove in the water but had trouble swimming seeing this Sebastian looked around for something for Sakura then cut the rope of a bunch of barrels which fell into the water

"Sakura grab onto that" Sebastian started Sakura grabbed onto the barrel then lifted some rope "Flounder, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you" Sebastian ordered

"I'll try" Flounder said as he got into the rope Sakura held for him and started to swim them both towards the direction of the ship

"I've got to get to the sea king. He must know about this" Sebastian said

"What…what about me? What about ME?" Scuttle asked

"You- find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING" Sebastian ordered as he dove into the water

"Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Scuttle said as he flies off calling out as a punch of animals and fish come towards him "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" Scuttle shouted out as he flies off towards the ship with the rally of animals and fish following him

Back on the ship Jim and Vanessa were walking down the aisle together Morph who was in the audience with Ben was growling at Vanessa with a hated look Vanessa kicked him in the face making Morph to whimper as he hides behind Ben who also looks frighten then she continues to walk with Jim until they reach the priest at the end

"Dearly beloved…" The priest started then Flounder and Sakura were staring to get closer to the ship

"Don't worry Sakura ugh...we…we're gonna make it. We're almost there" Flounder panted out as he continued swimming

"Yes, um, do you Jim, take Vanessa, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Jim while Vanessa looked behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset smiling evilly she turned back to Jim giving him a fake smile

"I do" Jim replied still under the spell

"Eh, and do you . .." the priest continued then Vanessa turned around when she heard a bird calling out when she fully turned around she saw Scuttle and other birds dive right towards her making her duck then they came back around flying under her dress making her scream out. Then chaos took over the ship as sea lions started to hop onto the ship Vanessa looked up only to be splashed with water as birds dropped water on her three times, the third time the bird dropped water which contain a crab in it, the crab then pinched Vanessa's nose making her scream out in pain as starfish threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last starfish attached itself to her mouth

"Then by the power inves" the priest continues unaffected by the chaos

"Get away from me you slimy little" Vanessa shouted as she started to pull the starfish off then stopped with a scream as a sea lion started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile at the bottom of the ship Sakura and Flounder had arrived Flounder was catching his breath while Sakura started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship, while Sakura climbed, the sea lions stared to pass Vanessa to each other until one tossed Vanessa into the cake. She stood up covered in cake then turned to the edge where three dolphins spat at water in her face while Scuttle then let out a call right in front of Vanessa's face

"Oh why you little'' Vanessa said as she started to strangled him then Morph saw Scuttle trying to get her necklace so he flew over to them and ribbed of Vanessa's necklace while Ben distracted her by kicking her behind hard screaming in pain she let go of Scuttle then Morph threw the necklace to the ground where it shattered in front of Sakura who was now on the deck releasing Sakura's voice in a yellow mist which removed the yellow colour from Jim's eyes making him hold his head in pain as he was released from the spell the mist then went into Sakura's throat where she sang out the last note holding her throat in joy.

"Sakura?" Jim asked

"Jim" Sakura replied happily as Morph flew over to Sakura and started rubbing himself across her cheek

"You can talk" Jim said as he ran over to her "You're the one" Jim said as he grabbed her hands

"Jim get away from her" Karin yelled in her own voice as she covered her mouth in shock

"It…it was you all the time" Jim said putting his hand around Sakura who did the same in return

"Oh, Jim, I…I wanted to tell you" Sakura said as she and Jim started to lean closer to each other

"JIM NO!" Karin yelled as Sakura and Jim were about to kiss but then Sakura let out a groaned in pain as she started to turn back into a mermaid as the sun set

"You're too late!" Karin laughed as Jim stared down at Sakura as a mermaid in complete shock "Hahah You're too late" Karin yelled as she turn back into herself causing the people on the ship to gasp at her new appearance she then started to crawled towards Sakura and grabbed her "So long lover boy" Karin laughed as she jumped back into the water dragging the struggling Sakura with her

"Sakura!" Jim yelled as he ran to the edge


	12. Chapter 12

The Little Pink Mermaid Chapter 12

"Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after. I've got much bigger fish to…" Karin started but was cut off by Silver

"Karin, stop!" Silver ordered as he pointed his trident at her while Sebastian next to him let out a hmm

"Why King Silver! Haha how are you?" Karin started as she traced his trident with her finger then removed her finger as Silver pushed it more threating closer to her

"Let her go" Silver commanded pushing the trident even closer to her

"Not a chance Silver! She's mine. We made a deal" Karin informed Silver showing him the contract Sakura had signed

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I - I - I didn't mean to. I didn't know" Sakura apologized as she was held back by Flotsam and Jetsam. Silver then attacks the contract with a blast from his trident causing Karin to hit the rock due to the power of the blast but no damage was done to the contract

"Hahahah You see? The contract's legal, binding and completely unbreakable even for YOU!" Karin laughed as Silver stared down at his trident with a shocked look then Karin smirked and swam closer towards Silver "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great sea king is a very precious commodity." Karin said as the contract started to twirl around Sakura turning her into a creature similar to the ones Karin had in her cavern Silver tried to get Sakura but was stopped by Karin's voice and tentacle "But - I might be willing to make an exchange for someone even better. . . . " Karin said looking at Silver. Meanwhile back at the surface Jim was rowing a small boat

"Jim what are you doing?" Delbert asked from the ship's edge but Jim continued to row

"I lost her once Delbert I won't lose her again" Jim yelled as he rowed

"Now do we have a deal?" Karin asked Silver holding the new contract Silver looked at his daughter who was nearly fully transformed then looked away in pain as he signed his name "It's done then" Karin cheered the swirls around Sakura turned her back then they wrapped themselves Silver and started to turn him

"NO…oh no" Sakura said in horror as she looked at her dad being changed Karin started laughing at their problem. Jim then grabbed his harpoon from the boat as he was where the bright lights were coming from. Once the bright swirls stopped Silver's crown and trident now were on the ground next to a small plant like creature which weakly lifted its head up facing Sebastian

"Oh, Your majesty" Sebastian moaned out

"Daddy?..." Sakura whispered out as she looked at him

"At last it's mine" Karin cheered as she picked up the crown placing it on her head then grabbed the trident and started to laugh

"You you monster!" Sakura yelled in anger as she attacked Karin but Karin grabbed her and pushed and pinned her down using her tentacles pointing the trident at her

"Don't fool with me you little brat! Contract or no AAAAHH!" Karin screamed in pain as she was hit by a harpoon cutting her arm. Looking back Karin saw Jim swimming there "Why you little troll!" Karin yelled holding her arm

"Jim! Jim look out" Sakura warned as Karin turned to her eels

"After him!" Karin ordered to Flotsam and Jetsam who went to attack him they swam up after him Jim reached his boat and took a breath of oxygen only to pulled him back down in the water by Flotsam and Jetsam who wrapped themselves around him making it hard for Jim to get out

"Come on!" Sebastian yelled as he and Flounder charged towards them Sebastian pinched one tail and Flounder hit the other one with his fins until they let Jim go who just floated there for a second

"Say goodbye to your sweetheart" Karin said as she aimed the trident a Jim Sakura quickly grabbed Karin's hair and yanked it making the blast hit Flotsam and Jetsam causing them to explode "Babies! My poor, little poopsies!" Karin cried out as she held the remains of the two eels she then growled as she looked up and saw Sakura swimming to Jim still growling Karin started to get bigger and bigger and Flounder and Sebastian froze in fear as they watched her grow.

Swimming towards each other "Jim, you've got to get away from here" Sakura warned Jim as they hugged

"No, I won't leave you" Jim refused then the water underneath them started to bubble and glow purple then a large gold spike came between them and it was revealed to be part of Karin's crown as she started to come out from the water laughing at them they jumped off her crown back into the water as she laugh at them as she watch them come back to the surface and hold each other in fright

"You pitiful, insignificant, fool!" Karin growled out

"Look out" Jim yelled as they moved out of the way when a very large tentacle came towards them

"Now I am the ruler of the entire ocean! The waves obey my every whim!" Karin yelled as she sent a wave to separate the two

"Jim" Sakura yelled out as Jim was thrown to a different part of the sea Sakura looked terrified as Karin continued

"The sea and all its spoils bow to my power!" Karin yelled as she used the trident to make a whirl pool that created into an underwater tornado which raised old shipwrecks and piece of broken ships Sakura grabbed onto a rock as pieces of ships started to appear out of the sea

"Jim!" Sakura whispered as a broken ship landed in front of him sending him underwater but he quickly grabbed some of the rope and started to pull himself up onto the ship. Turning around Karin saw Sakura on the rock and strikes it with the trident making Sakura to fall into the whirlpool. Jim ran across the ship towards the wheel but water came over onto the ship and knocked him down. Sakura looked up at Karin who tried to hit her with a blast from the trident but Sakura was able to dodge them. Jim then started to steered the ship in Karin's path

"Hehehe so much for true love" Karin yelled as she was about to hit Sakura then Jim steered the ship's sharp piece right towards her where it impaled her she yelled out in pain as she begins to fall taking the ship with her. Jim jumps off before he was taken down with it then collapse in exhaustion on shore, back at Karin's cavern the creatures started to revert back into merpeople that cheered as they left the cavern. The trident then falls next to Silver who reverts back into his normal form smiling.

The next morning Sakura was sat on a rock looking at Jim who was still knocked out

"She really does love him, doesn't she, Sebastian?" Silver asked him as they watch Sakura from a distance

"Well it's like I always say, Your Majesty. Children got to be free to lead their own lives" Sebastian explained looking at Silver who looked back at him with a look

"You always say that?" Silver asked as Sebastian waved him off laughing slightly "Then I guess there's just one problem left" Silver explained

"What's that Your Majesty?" Sebastian asked

"How much I'm going to miss her" Silver replied Sebastian looks at him with confused eyes then Silver puts his trident down on the water causing a golden glow to swim towards Sakura who looks down as the lower part of her begins to glow then she smiled big at Silver who smiles back too. As Jim starts to wake up he opens his eyes and sees Sakura starting to come out of the water wearing a dress he starts to smile brightly as he sees her legs Sakura smiles back as she opens her arms Jim runs towards Sakura and spins her around he places her back in the ground and the two kiss. Shortly after they kissed again but this time it was during their wedding where Morph came in between them and rubbed against them very happy they turned and faced everyone who cheered while Amelia cried in Delbert's shirt as the two hugged. The Merpeople waved her off and her older sisters smiled and waved next to Silver who just smiled. Sakura kissed Flounder on the nose gave Scuttle a rub on the head with a smile as the two said goodbye to Sakura. Sebastian was on top of the cake hugging the two cake figures crying tears of happiness for Sakura then gasped when he saw Louis had a large knife that he was bringing down towards him jumping off the cake Louis chased after Sebastian throwing the knife at him missing each time coming towards the end of the ship Sebastian looks up at a piece of rope holding a wooden frame up smiling he cut the rope releasing the wooden frame which hit Louis right in the face causing his teeth to fall out and causing him to fall backwards jumping back in the water Sebastian cheered at his win

"Yes thank you thank you" Sebastian said as he bowed Sakura came to the edge of the ship and Silver used his powers to make the water push him to the edge where he hugged Sakura

"I love you daddy" Sakura whispered as she looked at him with tears in her eye then turned back to Jim who bowed to Silver with a smile

"You look after my daughter okay Jim" Silver said with a smile

"Of course sir" Jim replied coming next to Sakura Silver then nodded and return to the sea where Sakura blew a kiss goodbye to him her and Jim locked his arm with hers as the two waved to them Silver made a rainbow using his trident while the Merpeople waved goodbye Jim and Sakura kissed again.

"_Now we can walk,  
Now we can run,  
Now we can stay all day in the sun.  
Just you and me,  
And I can be,  
Part of your world"_

The End

Tayler4ever: will Vampiremisress96 how you like it

Vampiremisress96: I didn't like it I loved it our first couple and in a very cute movie together thank you

Tayler4ever: Really

Vampiremisress96: *cries* yes so much I'm glad we are friends Tay

Tayler4ever: *tears up* don't you cry or I will cry too *starts crying*

Tayler4ever&Vampiremisress96: *Hugs and cries together*

Gaara: Oh great now they are crying just great well since they are being fools R&R and remember be nice man


End file.
